1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door locking or latching devices and more particularly, to a novel door knob latch apparatus which is portable in nature and does not require permanent or fixed installation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to install door locks and latching mechanisms into door jambs and the corresponding edge of a swinging door which requires such fasteners as screws, bolts, jam plates or the like. All of these prior devices are intended for fixed installation to the door jamb or the door itself and are not intended to be carried about from one place to another by the user. Also, many of the fixed installation type of locking arrangements can only be locked or opened using complicated mechanisms requiring extensive installation and many moving parts.
Furthermore, difficulties and problems have been encountered with conventional door locks which stem largely from the fact that moving mechanisms are involved which not only require lubrication but which are subject to jamming and malfunctioning of parts.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel door latching apparatus which may be readily carried from place to place by the user and which may be installed on a conventional door having a door knob without extensive installation requiring special tools and knowledge.